ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Splitting Up is Hard to Do
}} Haley and Belkar decide to go back for Roy's body while Elan and Durkon go with the Azurites to the docks. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato ◀ ▶ * Eye of Fear and Flame (as Skullsy) ◀ ▶ Transcript Hinjo: Here’s the tunnel I was talking about. It won’t get us all the way to the docks, but it will let us get past a lot of hobgoblins. Hinjo: We’ll have to make the rest of the way above ground. Haley: Wait, the docks? I thought all the ships left this morning. Hinjo: One didn’t. Lien is still holding my personal junk there. Belkar: Heh heh, your junk. Hinjo: If we can get to it, we can reunite with the civilian fleet—and the nobles. Haley: Good plan. You, Elan, Belkar, Durkon, and the two redshirts should head for the boat. Hinjo: Huh? What about you? Haley: I need to go retrieve a friend’s corpse. Elan: What?? By yourself? It’s too dangerous! Haley: That’s precisely why I need to go alone: this job need stealth. I can sneak past the soldiers, snag Roy’s body and shove it into one of my Bags of Holding. Haley: Then I’ll haul ass and meet you at the boat. Heck, my Movement Speed is better than Hinjo’s or Durkon’s, I may even beat you there. Elan: But… But… Haley: It’s the only way to get Roy’s body back, baby. Durkon needs his body if he’s going to raise him from the dead. Belkar: Heh heh, Durkon needs Roy’s body. Haley: It’ll be OK, Elan. Hobgoblins have crappy Listen and Spot checks, I’ll slip right past them. Elan: Sigh, OK… but only because it’s for Roy. I just wish I had more ranks in Hide so I could go too. Belkar: Good, glad that’s settled. I’m going with Haley. Haley: What? No, I’ll be fine. Elan: Wow, Belkar, I can’t believe you care so much about Roy! Belkar: I don’t give a dire rat’s ass about Roy, you idiot! Belkar: But if you remember the terms of the oh-my-'gods'-can-it-'get'-more annoying Mark of Justice, I can’t be more than one mile from Roy’s position without it going off. Belkar: And he had the gall to get killed a good three miles from the docks. Belkar: Plus, I’d rather you didn’t put him in a Bag of Holding. Belkar: With my luck, pushing him in an extraplanar space like that, will count as him being on another plane of existence, and the stupid curse will go off anyway. Belkar: Together, we’re more than strong enough to carry him back. Belkar: So, like it or not, I’m going with you. Haley: Well, you do have a good Hide skill…OK. You can come. Durkon: Wha’ aboot Vaarsuvius? ‘E’s still out thar. Haley: I don’t know. But tomorrow, you can prepare a Sending spell and we can try to make contact—if V’s alive. Hinjo: OK, then. We’ll meet you at the docks, then. Haley: Yup. Good luck. Hinjo: May the Twelve Gods bless you. Haley: Save a spot for me. Elan: I’ll find the comfiest seat on the boat. They kiss, "smooch!" Haley: … Haley: I love you. Elan: I love you, too. They part ways. Haley runs back to kiss him once more, "SMOOCH!!" The kissing continues, "smooch! smooch! smooch!" Kissing intensifies, "slurp! smooch! smooch! smooch!". Haley begins to undress Elan. It gets hot and heavy, "smooch! grope! grope!" Elan is taking off Haley's top. Belkar: HEY! Break it up! Don’t make me use the Fireball on you two!! Eye of Fear and Flame: Ugh, biology is disgusting. Elan and Haley share a final loving moment. Elan walks off stage right smiling, followed by Daigo and Kazumi, while Haley walks off stage left, smiling. Beat. Daigo and Kazumi walk togther. Kazumi: So… I know this is kinda forward of me, but when this whole thing is over, would you like to maybe go get a cup of— Daigo: Absolutely. Trivia * In Panel 3, Haley refers to (the as of yet unnamed) Kazumi and Daigo as 'redshirts'. In Star Trek, security officers are commonly nicknamed 'redshirts' due to their uniform colour. Redshirts are known for quite often being the ones to die on expeditions. * Haley told Elan in #309 (in a crytogram) that she had "a tattoo you've never seen". This could be the tattoo on her back in Panel 9, Page 2. * Belkar sensed the missed opportunity for "junk" jokes in #418, It's a Type of Boat. * The rules of the Greater Mark of Justice are laid out in #295, Belkar Leashed. External Links * 468}} View the comic * 48288}} View the discussion thread Category:The Order is Split